Beautiful Memories
by Charmed88
Summary: This is a short fiction written from Draco's point of view. It's like a letter to Ginny that reveals his memories of his life after she entered it. I know, the summary isn't very good, but please read and review! I think it's one of my better works...give


Hey Everyone!! This is my very first One-shot, or short, FanFic. I really appreciate you all reading this!! Just a little info about the stroy...this is from Draco Malfoy's point of view. It starts with the first day he saw her and ends with their life after Hogwarts. It's kind of a letter to her and thats why it's from his point of view only. I really hope that you like it...I think it's one of my better works, or so I think. Please read and review to tell me what you think!! thanks! ~Kala~  
  
Beautiful Memories  
  
I remember the day when I first saw you...You were standing there, along with all of your brothers, on the Platform saying goodbye to your mother. Your firey, red hair was gleaming in the light and, though I could only see your back, I thought you were beautiful. It was then that you turned, just a little to the side. It was enough for me to make out your facial features; your sweet lips, slender nose, and beautiful eyes....all of them perfect in their own way. You were the youngest of them all, off to her first year at Hogwarts, whereas I was off to my second year. I sighed and chided my self for those thoughts, you were a Weasley...what was I doing looking at you in anything but disgust? So, to rebel agianst my thoughts, I did what came naturally...I insulted you, just like the rest of your family. I told myself that I must have imagined those feelings that day, that I couldn't have meant them. I tourtured you for the year...just like I did everyone else. But in the back of my mind I was watching you, longing for you to look at me like you did that foul Potter boy. It wasn't until my fifth year that I realized my feelings for you were still there. I once agian saw you on the platform, you were even more beautiful then than you were in your first year. You had matured and, much to my pleasure, had gotten over Potter. My longing for you rose to new hights, more powerful than ever before. I spent that whole year longing for you, and that summer trying to forget you...to come to hate you. Then the next school year started. I was now in my sixth year and would no doubt be initiated into the Death Eaters this coming summer. This was now the last thing I wanted. Before it was the only thing I had wanted, but that was a time before you. You took the hatred for muggle-lovers and common magical folk out of my heart. How could I hate a class that you were a part of? You turned my life upside down, in what I now realize was a good way. At the time I was just confused...how had my whole life been changed? I didn't know what to do so I lashed out at you more, but the whole time my heart was screaming in protest. Sure enough, that summer I was asked to join the Death Eaters, and I did. I'm so ashamed, but what else could I have done? I don't have your firey temper...or your never failing courage. I wasn't brave enough to stand up to my father, he would surely kill me if I did. So I was branded like an animal and thrown to the pack. I felt so incredibly guilty every time I had to hurt someone, for I no longer hated them. So, in return, I would hurt myself. For each person I brought pain to, I would scar myself. At least in this way I felt I had done some sort of justice, instead of the never ending injustice that was my life. It wasn't until my seventh, and final year, that I realized I could no longer surpress my feelings for you. I was too cowardly to tell you, surely you hated me. How could you not? I had tortured you your whole life at Hogwarts and now I was a Death Eater. I was sure that if you ever found that out then you could never look at me agian in anything other than disgust. But what nobody knows is that after I was initiated, I became a spy. I did it for you. If I was too cowardly to stand up to them then I was going to help evade them, destroy them. Though you probably would never know this, I loved you. It wasn't until the middle of the year that I realized this. This relization came as a shock, though I suspect that I knew it all along. How well I had pretended to hate you all these years, how could you possibly ever think any good of me? So I decided to never let you in on my little secret, I would keep it to myself until I died. But then that fateful day came when I did almost die. The final battle was occuring. I had apparated to the scene with the Death Eaters, but then I altered my appearence and switched sides. Thank God the light side won...for my treason agiants the dark lord was discovered. I was battling away (on the light side) and didn't even notice that my pseudo- apperence had faltered. It was actually my own father that had noticed me on the wrong side and tried to have me killed, but you came to my rescue...my lovely angel. As I lay there bleeding on the pavement you healed me. It was while I was in a daze from loss of blood that I told you how I really felt about you. You looked to me with disbelief, but at that moment we were interupted by the last great boom of the battle. Voldermort had been defeated and the Death Eaters scattered. When you looked back to me I grabbed your face and pulled you down to meet my lips. That was our first kiss, and thankfully not our last. We managed to have two years of blissful happiness before you were taken away from me. You died giving birth to our first child, our beautiful baby girl. She looks so much like you, and has the personality to match. I'm glad that I have her to hold on to, a little piece of you that will always be here with me. This is my last letter to you. You told me to move on, but I can not do that. I will never move on...never. But in a last goodbye I write this letter. I no longer want to say goodbye to you. I want to say hello to the memories that I have of us together...my Beautiful Memories. 


End file.
